Bottle carriers, especially for keeping beer, mineral water, juices, and soft drinks, that can be disassembled into two components and reassembled again are easier to cope with than those that do not come apart and are accordingly being increasingly employed. Prerequisite to the utility of take-apart bottle carriers is that the assembled carrier must not only be rigid but also resist coming apart by accident. There are various approaches to assembling a carrier out of its components. The approach followed by the present invention involves the type of take-apart bottle carrier with components that are assembled in accordance with the tongue-and-groove principle. This design is already addressed in German GM 7 923 328, which does not, however, disclose a means of adequately securing the assembled components together. The insecure attachment of the components could lead to an unintended and undesired separation that would be bad for business, and this particular carrier has accordingly never been marketed.